Quirk: Sex Hormones
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Deku's home alone for the weekend and Uraraka needs a place to stay. The two end up together and started to get a little horny.


_**So I finished 'My Hero/Boku No Hero Academia' a few weeks ago and freakin' loved it! And not only do I love shipping Deku and Uraraka, but I can't help but imagine something like this happening in the show. So, I'm writing this.**_

 _ **FYI, this lemon contains some spoilers for the end of season two so I'd suggest you watch that before reading this.**_

 _ **I do not own My Hero Academia.**_

Tomura and the other villains haven't been seen in weeks and Deku's been getting stronger and stronger even since. He remembers not to long ago he was everyone's punching bag, but now. He's everyone's friend. Heck, even Bakugo spends time with him every now and then.

But something had been up with of his friend, Uraraka. It's not that he didn't like her, but he always got a hory feeling when around Uraraka. She was nice, smart, talented, and had grit. She would also take time to listen to him despite being a huge nerd. And not only was she cute, but she had a great figure, especially when in her costume. That skin tight clothing wrapped around her hourglass figure. Deku couldn't help but stare when she was wearing it.

 _Honk!_

Deku shock his head realizing he just woke up from his fantasy and was in the middle of a road. A car was coming fast which he quickly leaped over and landed on the nearby sidewalk.

"Damn that was close!" All Might successor panted. "I really need to work get out of La La Land in time like this. It's also getting late, I should get home soon"

He soon made it back to his apartment. He unlocked the door, close it, hung up his jacket, and took his shoes off.

"Mom! I'm home!" He called, but no one answered. "Hello!"

As he went to her room, his phone dinged. Greenette pulled his phone out of his pocket and read a text that said:

 _Hey sweetie! Some friends of mine need my help elsewhere and I didn't have time to tell you. I apologize for the late notice and I'll be back on Sunday! Bye._

 _-Mom_

"So, I get the place for about two days by myself?!" He asked himself. "Not bad!"

The teen grabbed a soda, sat on the soft chair, and turned on the TV. He opened the can with a 'kiss' sound as he crossed his legs, laid back, and rested one arm behind his head.

 _Elsewhere_

Uraraka was walking through the street with a happy step. She loved going to AU, she had so many friends there and has been making her family proud. Even though she wasn't as busty as Momo, a lot of the guys found her ot be the cutest of the girls.

A lot of guys have tried to hit on her and they were all so kind and handsome, Uraraka couldn't stop thinking about Deku. Sure he wasn't the most attractive guy, but he was still so sweet and cute at the same time. That and he was so gentle when with her. He wasn't a huge pervert, know it all, or show off either. He was just the kinda guy she liked.

 _Flashback_

" _It is because, you love him?" Yuga asked Uraraka_

 _Flashback ends_

Float girl shook her head rapidly.

" _What am I thinking?"_ She thought. " _He's just a friend of mine! Nothing that special!"_

Before she thought things could get any worse, it started pouring down rain.

"Shit!" She spat. "I wasn't prepared for this!"

As she ran through the rain, UA's student saw Deku's apartment. With not many options, she floated up to his room to get past security and knocked on his door.

 _Deku's POV_

Deku couldn't keep his eyes off the movie as he sat on the edge of his seat.

"C'mon! C'mon!" He called!

Before the good part could come, he heard a knock on the door. This confused All Might's trainee since he wasn't expecting anyone. He paused the film, recycled all the cans on the floor, and went to look out the peep hole on his door. To his surprise, it was Uraraka. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to greet her.

"Hey Uraraka!" Izuku said. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Deku," She replied. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was out too late with friends and my house is awhile away. So it is okay if I stay here tonight?"

That simple question made Deku have a light blush and his eyes to grow as his pupils struck. The girl he think he likes, spending the time with him! Should he be grateful or worried?!

"Is something wrong?" She asked

Deku shooked his head returning to earth.

"No, not at all!" He answered. "Come right in!"

"Thanks!" The other teen thank while stepping inside.

Uraraka picked up her phone and to call her father.

"Hey Dad, it's me! I'm just letting you now I'm spending the night at a friend's house tonight! I'll be back by noon tomorrow!" She told before hearing him ask a question. "Yes dad, it's a girl. Love you! Bye!"

Before Deku could ask, she answered, "He would kill me if I said I was staying with a boy."

"Fair enough," The chosen one said.

"By the way, are your folks around?" She asked. "It seems pretty quiet."

"Nope, it's just me!" He replied.

The two then realized they were alone together for the night. Possibilities of this outcome ran through their head. Coming back to reality, Deku offered Uraraka something to eat. She accepted and had a bite. After eating, Deku guided her to the guest room.

"Get yourself comfortable while I go get you one of my mom's nightgowns," he told before leaving her for a bit. "And don't worry, she won't mind you borrowing it!"

While getting the gown, Deku took very deep breaths.

' _Gotta keep my cool around the girl I like,'_ he thought.

He picked up one of his mom's older pink gowns that she used to wear when she was thinner. Deku started to have fantasies about how cute Uraraka would look in this gown. He shook his head before he got lost and went back to her.

"Hey ya go!" Deku said while handing her the gown.

"Thanks!" Uraraka replied while taking it from him.

"I'll be out in the living room if you need me." One For All's next hero told before leaving her again.

After getting dressed, Uraraka looked in the mirror. The gown barely went past her thighs and was slightly see through. Usually she'd be embarrassed with something like this, but somehow. She loved the sexy/cute feel on her. She left the room to join Deku while skipping in joy.

"Hey, Deku!" She called.

He looked away from the film to reply, only to be left in shock of how cute his crush looked in that nightgown.

"Something wrong?" Float girl asked.

"You look,….beautiful!" He told.

His pupils then shrink to a very small size as a massive blush formed on Uraraka's cheeks.

"Wh-What did you just say?" Uraraka asked.

" _Oh shit!"_ He thought. " _What do I do know?!"_

Swallowing his fear, Deku paused the movie, walked over to her, and held her hands gently. Uraraka never saw Deku with such a focused expression on his face.

"Uraraka…" He began. "I ask you to listen to this very closely."

Not feeling like talking back, she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, here I go." Deku said with a serious, yet soft tone. "For a long time, you were the first person to ever show compassion to me, besides my mother. So many others looked down on me just because I was different. But you, you picked me up off the ground and helped me move forward. You are one of the big factors of why I've made it this far. Sure, All Might, Kacchan, and my mom had me keep fighting, but you were the one who helped clean my wounds and listened to me the most despite being a total nerd."

The pink cheeked girl's cheeks went from pink to red as she could barely speak after that.

"D-Deku…" She said amazed.

"Uraraka…" He said making sure she was focused. "What I'm trying to say is…...I love you."

Those last words captured all of Uraraka's mind, body, and soul. She had never heard such words nor felt so warm inside. Tears of joy started to build up in her eyes as she made a cute smile. The heroine wrapped her arms around his neck before saying, "I love you, too Deku." The two teen then shared a long kiss. The kiss was an amazing feeling. Both teens felt like their wildness dreams had come true and eternal joy was with them.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" He asked with a wink.

Uraraka answered with a smile as the two made their way towards Deku's room.

 _ **LEMON STARTS!**_

Deku gently rested his now girlfriend on the bed as he climbed on top of her. They shared another kiss before doing anything else. After that, greenette pulled the gown she was wearing off revealing Uraraka's firm breasts behind a pink bra and exposing her smooth, slender figure. She then helped him removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants, leaving both teens in their underwear. Uraraka now had a good view of how muscular Deku's has become since they meet, and she liked it.

The two kissed again loving each they their lips meet. Afterwards, Deku unstrapped her bra and pushed it away leaving her chest was now exposed to him. He then took hold of her left boob and gently fondled it. Soft moans escaped her mouth as he squeezed her nipple. Deku leaded down and placed Uraraka's other nipple in his mouth and sucked. He then loosened his locked and circled her nipple with his tounge.

Once finished, AU's male student crawled down her body and slowing removed her of her panties. Seeing her naked felt Deku amazed and forced him to continue his work. He leaned down and licked her woman hood. Urakaka's moans grew lounder and lounder. She loved this feeling, and he knew it. He started licking the more sensitive areas while listening to his lover's moans.

When it was Ochako daughter's turn, she pushed him down so she was now on the top and slammed her lips on his once again. She then maneuvered down his muscular body and pulled his boxers off. Deku's giant dick that was fully erectied(If that's a word) was freed. The size of his manhood was incredible. Two things rushed through her mind. One, who knew someone as small as Deku would have such a big dick. Two, that beast was suppose to enter her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, sorry." She answered.

Float girl grabbed his manhood and started stroking it. Deku began to moan as she kept a slow, gentle speed. She then wrapped her mouth arond his sicked and blew him.

"Oh, yes, yes!" He moaned.

Pink girl loved the taste and picked up speeds. Faster and faster, she didn't wanna stop anything soon. Never before did she expect to have this taste, doing both her and him a favor at once

"Ura-Uraraka!" He called.

Before he came, she withdrew from his dick. Deku pushed her back onto the bed and rubbed his member against her entrance. He then entered her tight walls as Urakara let out a yelp.

"It's gotta be okay," He comforted as she nodded with a painful face.

Deku pulled back and moved forward. He thrusted again, and again, each one making Uraraka moan. After a few more hits, she got less tight and pain was replaced by pleasure. Once seeing her satisfied face, Deku increased his speeds.

She wrapped her legs around his waist while placing on hand on the head of the bed and the other on his buff chest. Moans teens let out wild moans as Deku released more speed and power. Uraraka's breasts started to bounce by the action of Deku's thrusts. He moved faster started to shake the bed they were on and not too long later, the whole apartment.

"DEKU!" She screamed.

Before the final thrust was taken, he exited her walls as she came all over his bed. He released himself on her upper body before falling down next to her.

 _ **LEMON ENDS!**_

After having a shower and throwing the dirty sheets in the laundry. The two lovers rested on Deku's bed.

"Well, that was intense," Uraraka said.

"Yeah, if I went anymore wild, the whole building would be destroyed!" She said in worry.

"Let's just be careful for next time," She suggested.

"I also suggest we don't talk about this around anyone else." He replied. "It's not wise to go around saying we had sex."

"Good idea." She said before yawning. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

"Right behind, ya!" He added.

They kissed each other once more and feel asleep.


End file.
